O destino
by Lubbygoma
Summary: Fic Goma..Duas fãs colocam um plano maluco em prática para unir o casal Goran e Maura,ambos atores de ER


**PARTE 1**

Tudo começou com duas garotas, Gabriella e Luana, conversando sobre como Maura Tierney e Goran Visnjic tem química e chegaram a uma conclusão: os dois mereciam estar juntos, porem se depararam com um pequeno problema: Goran é casado. Sabendo dessa informação as duas garotas resolveram agir, ou seja, dar um sumiço na mulher dele e juntar os dois.

Brasil – São Paulo – escuta telefônica

**Gabriella** – Luana todo pronto?

**Luana** – tudo perfeito, vamos começa!

**G**- ok, estou me encaminhando pra base 1 da onde vou dar inicio a primeira parte, enquanto isso você vai pra base 2 começar a sua parte beleza?

**L** – ok! Estou a caminho!

Luana partiu então para o aeroporto, aonde iria pegar um avião com destino a Vanice Beach para se encontrar com Ivana ate então, mulher de Goran.

E gabriella partiu então para o aeroporto também da onde iria pegar um avião com destino ao Iraque, aonde iria convencer um dos maiores modelos do Iraque a receber uma mulher americana no seu país e fazer de tudo para q ela não saia de lá.

Vanice Beach – luana chega na rua de Goran 

**Luana**- Ivana é você?

**Ivana** – oi, pois não, sou eu sim

**L **– omg, ainda bem q eu te encontrei, preciso te falar sobre um negocio!

**I **– mas eu nem te conheço! Quem é você? É bom você ser rápida por que eu tenho zilhoes de coisas para fazer hoje! Ivana gesticulava no ar durante sua fala

**L**- você não precisa saber quem sou eu, acredite, na hora certa você saberá

**I** – tá bom garota, agora vai logo que eu estou com pressa

**L**- Fontes muito confiáveis me disseram que esta tendo um encontro de estilistas famosos, mas é secreto então finge q eu não te contei, é no Iraque e eles estão precisando de uma modelo para julgar com eles as roupas produzidas, eles entraram em contato comigo pedindo pra eu arrumar essa modelo pra eles, e eu vim saber, você se interessa?

**I** – pensativa e desconfiada querida, como eu posso confiar em você se eu nunca te vi?

**L** – bom, se você não esta interessada eu vou procurar outra pessoa mas obrigado pela atenção Luana vira as costas

**I**- grita Espera! Eu acho que eu posso ir, meu marido esta gravando o tempo todo aquele seriado dele lá, não estou assim taaao cheia de coisas, eu topo!

Nesse momento Luana vê que sua parte do plano esta encaminhada e aguarda o sinal de gabi para continuar

Depois desse capitulo, Ivana já está convencida de q ir para essa convenção é uma boa idéia e embaraça para o Iraque, onde um modelo internacional iraquiano a aguarda no aeroporto com uma grande quantia de dinheiro q lhe foi oferecida para fazer isso.

**Parte 2**

Com Ivana fora do caminho, as meninas tem o caminho livre para prosseguir com o plano. Gabi vai para Vanice Beach onde se encontra com Luana e as duas começam a organizar a segunda parte do plano.

**G**- e agora? Como q a gente vai fazer?

**L**- vamos continuar com o plano, pelo que eu me lembro agora a gente teria que falar com o goran

**G**- vamos lá então.

As meninas prosseguem com o plano e vão para os estúdios da NBC mas são barradas na porta por um segurança.

**G**- putz, esquecemos dessa parte, como que a gente vai entrar ai?

**L**- eu não sei... e agora?

**G**- já sei! Existe um passeio aqui, nos pagamos para andar no onibuzinho pra conhecer os estúdios de longe porem a gente da um jeito e foge, daí corremos ate os estúdios de er e esperamos ele sair

O plano de Gabi decorre bem, e as duas aguardavam ansiosamente a saída do goran.

Finalmente ele sai, acompanhado é lógico por sua ''amiga'' Maura Tierney, os dois conversam e logo depois se despedem e goran caminha ate seu carro , onde as meninas o esperam

as meninas saem de trás do carro

**G e L**- Goran!

**Goran**- se assusta e dá um pulo para trás Que susto!

Quem são vocês?

**G**- Desculpe, mas a gente tava esperando você sair, não queríamos assustar você..

**Goran**- não tem problema foi só um susto, agora, me expliquem quem são vocês?

**L** – nós somos duas GRANDES fãs suas...e viemos do Brasil só para falar com você!

**Goran** – Do Brasil? Puxa, q legal! Sejam bem vindas! O q vocês querem? Um autografo, foto, o q?

**G**- depois a gente vai querer tudo isso... mas agora a gente precisa mesmo conversar com você..

**Goran**- ah, eu estava indo pra casa, minha mulher ta lá, mas acho q posso conversar um pouco com vocês..

**L**- sua mulher não esta em casa

Goran – Hã? Como assim? É lógico q ela esta, me esperando pra jantar e gritando com todos os empregados da casa, é sempre assim, o q q você quer dizer?

**L** – confie em mim, ela não está

goran começa a tenta a falar mas as meninas o interrompem

**G**- escuta..

**L**- a gente precisa saber de uma coisa, qual a sua relação com a atriz maura tierney?

goran ri

**Goran** – oras, eu respondo isso todos os dias aos jornais, nós somos amigos, mas eu não costumo ficar falando da minha vida pessoal com as minhas fãs...

**G**- ok então, se é o q você diz... mas não é o q parece.. e todo mundo já vê...

goran fica serio, e encara as duas

**Goran** – como não é o q parece? Se vocês estão flanado sobre Abby e Luka são só personagens...

**L**- goran, dá pra ver q não é só isso..

goran fica serio e pensativo por um bom tempo, mas daí senta no capo do carro e fala

**Goran** – eu não sei disfarçar ne?

as duas se entreolham

**L** – se a gente está aqui... acho q não..

**Goran** – eu sempre tento mas, é difícil, as cenas e todo mais...

**G**- a gente sabe por isso veio falar com você

Goran – legal, mas o q q vocês poderiam fazer? Eu sou casado!

**L**- acho q você realmente não deveria se importar com Ivana agora..

**G**- nos temos um plano, se você estiver mesmo a fim de resolver essa situação devia nos ouvir

E assim seguiram os dias, goran estava desconfiado pois nunca tinha visto nenhuma das meninas, mas com o tempo ele passou a fica amigo delas, e acreditar no q elas falavam. Chegou o dia então que as meninas resolveram q era a hora de goran saber do plano, uma vez q ele já tinha visto q Ivana o havia ''largado''.

**Parte 3 **

Quando as meninas perceberam q goran estava totalmente apto a saber do plano, resolveram contar

Estavam os três em um café em Vanice beach

**G** – goran, chega mais, a gente precisa te conta uma coisa

**L**- é, ouve todo pra depois comentar

as meninas contam o plano

**Goran** – HAHAHAHAHAHA vocês não estão flanado serio estão?

**G e L** – lógico q estamos!

goran continua rindo

**L**- pensa bem, vê se não é muito lindo!

goran pensa... pensa... pensa...

**Goran**- olha, tirando a parte de q sou eu q vou ter q fazer isso, a idéia não é tão ruim! Mas, vocês garantem q vai dar certo?

**G**- obvio, a gente não te arriscaria!

Nesse momento gabi chama Luana para conversar...

**L**- o que foi?

**G**- a gente precisa ter a certeza do outro lado ne?

**L**- verdade... c vai lá fazer isso? Eu distraio ele!

**G** – ok, eu vou!

Depois de um tempo Luana recebe uma ligação de gabi dizendo que tudo ocorreu como o planejado, estava todo arrumado

Luana então fala para goran:

**L**- ta tudo certo então?

Goran – tudo certo... olha lá hein.. c isso não der certo, eu não sei nem o q eu faço com vocês

**L**- relaxa, c acha q a gente veio do Brasil ate aqui pra nao dar certo?

os dois riem

**Parte 4**

Depois de tudo encaminhado, de goran estar ciente e tudo estar ajeitado as meninas resolvem finalmente partir pra reta final

**G**- goran, é isso aqui ó

entrega pra ele um pacote

**Goran**- é isso? Aaaaah, vocês tem certeza?? Olha, eu vou dizer, vocês tem imaginação demais hein!

**L**- nos sabemos disso!

Agora, com goran totalmente pronto elas seguem para uma rua de Vanice beach, onde casualmente mora uma atriz muito famosa chama Maura Tierney

Na frente da casa de Maura -

**G**- pronto?

Goran- ai eu não acredito que vocês estão me fazendo fazer isso!

**L** – aaah não reclama! C vai ver o resultado já já!

**Goran** – será q eu lembro o q é pra faze?

**G**- claro q lembra, você viu meu vídeo por via das duvidas!

**Goran**- ok, então eu to pronto

Luana sobe as escadas da casa de maura e aperta a campainha e desce correndo, enquanto isso gabi empurra goran escada acima e posiciona na frente da porta, as duas descem e se escondem atrás de uma planta pra poder ver melhor.

-Silencio-

**Goran** – sussurrando e agora??

**G e L** – xiu! Olha pra frente!

A porta abre, Maura aparece e faz cara de assustada mas não da tempo de ela reagir, goran faz a sua parte do plano e da um beijo no mesmo movimento de ''the human shield'', os dois se beijam por um instante e as duas olham de trás da moita, se entreolham e sorriem.

O beijo termina, maura continua olhando goran e em seguida ri

**Maura**- sorrindoq q isso?

**Goran**- rindo acho q já tava na hora de fazer isso, fora do set

**M**- ainda incrédula mas q loucura, você é casado e eu acabei de me separar!

**Goran** – Ivana foi embora, melhor assim, agora eu pude ter certeza do q eu sinto por você!

Os dois se beijam novamente

**M**- e essa fantasia? Acho q já vi ela antes hein!

Goran- rindo pois é, é pra dar um efeito, mas eu fico ridículo nessa roupa de rena!

**M**- rindo fica nada, mas como você arrumou isso?

**Goran**- longa historia, não foi necessariamente um roubo, digamos que um empréstimos da NBC para dois amigos, mas antes eu tenho q te apresentar duas meninas

**M**- duas meninas?

**Goran**- aham, sem elas não teria acontecido eu acho, meninas, venham aqui

Gabi e Luana saem de trás da planta e caminham ate os dois

**Goran**- Maura, essas duas meninas, nossas fãs, acabaram de nos unir!

M- ah é? Como assim? Me expliquem tudinho, vamos entrar!

Maura abraça e conversa com as duas e todos entram dentro de casa. Pouco tempo depois as duas meninas saem da casa e vão para o hotel com a missão cumprida. Deixaram os dois '' se entendendo'' em casa.

**Final**

Algumas semanas depois aparece nos jornais que finalmente maura tierney e goran visnjic estavam juntos e planejavam se casar:

_Surpresa no Set de ER_

_Foi declarado ontem que Goran Visnjic e Maura Tierney estão juntos e planejam se casar, os dois fazem parte do elenco de ''er'' a serie da nbc que já está em sua 13ª temporada. O casal que interpreta um par romântico na serie diz que esta muito feliz e que suas vidas estão cada vez melhores. _

_A grande surpresa é que a união dos dois pombinhos foi planejada por duas fãs do casal, Gabriella e Luana, duas brasileiras que vieram até os Eua para tentar a sorte entre os dois._

''_Nós demoramos muito tempo para perceber que a nossa ligação era mais do q na ficção, agora sim, estamos muito felizes'' declara goran._

E alguns meses depois apareceu nos jornais q estavam a caminho de serem pais pela primeira vez, isso mesmo, maura estava grávida, e de gêmeos!

E as duas meninas? Continuaram amigas do casal e foram madrinhas deles.

O set de Er comemora, dois amigos acabaram de se unir, e graças a duas fãs.

Ah, e a Ivana? Bom, uns dizem q ficou no Iraque mesmo e abriu uma confecção de panos... outros dizem q uma bomba caiu sobre ela, mas,nunca se sabe.


End file.
